Lobo de peluche
by Kirah69
Summary: Stiles busca un lobo de peluche en internet, pero es otra cosa más interesante la que encuentra.


Stiles quería un lobo de peluche. ¿Por qué no? Era gracioso, estaría rodeado por hombres lobo y tendría un lobo de peluche. Nadie tenía por qué saber que lo quería para imaginar que era Peter. El licántropo no le permitía acercarse a él cuando estaba en su forma de lobo. No le importaba correr con los demás, incluso intercambiaba algún gesto casi familiar con Derek, pero nunca se acercaba a Stiles en esa forma. Apenas había conseguido verlo de lejos siquiera y no entendía por qué cuando Stiles era la persona más cercana a él el resto del tiempo. La manada apenas lo aceptaba, incluso Derek siempre estaba vigilante cerca de él, pero Stiles pasaba horas a su lado investigando la nueva criatura de la semana, incluso se preparaban cafés el uno al otro y se ofrecían aperitivos. Tal vez Peter no confiaba en él tanto como creía (que no era mucho porque Peter no confiaba mucho en nadie, pero al menos creía que era algo) o tal vez a su lobo no le gustaba.

De todos modos, Stiles se puso a buscar por Internet un lobo de peluche y esas fueron las palabras exactas que puso en el buscador. El hecho de que lo que apareciera entre los muñecos de peluche fueran unos dildos con forma de pene de lobo no fue culpa suya, en absoluto. Tampoco puedes culparle de sentir curiosidad y echar un vistazo: store/product/New-Style-Wolf-Penis-Simulation-Thrusting-Dildos-Anal-Plug-Female-Gay-Friend-Sex-toys-love-Dolls/1398960_ ?spm=a219c.12010615.0.0.d8157b3OB2A18

—¡Oh. Dios. Mío!—estuvo a punto de caerse de la silla, pero no podía despegar la mirada de la pantalla.

Esa cosa era ¡enorme! ¿Cómo podía...? Eso no podía... ¡Oh, dios mío! Vale, tenía que tranquilizarse. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. La imagen de Peter como lobo sobre él con su pene erecto rozando contra su raja le hizo gemir y presionar las manos contra su entrepierna.

—No te pongas duro. No te pongas duro. No te pongas duro—demasiado tarde. Dejó caer la cabeza golpeándose la frente contra la mesa—. Odio mi vida.

Tardó tres horas en decidir comprar uno y otra media hora en escoger el color.

El juguetito llegó dos semanas más tarde, un par de días después que el lobo de peluche más grande que había conseguido encontrar con los colores de Peter (marrón oscuro por el lomo, marrón anaranjado en los bordes y blanco por el vientre). Era un lobo tumbado de casi un metro de largo y no era nada comparado al real, pero fue lo mejor que pudo conseguir. Había dormido con él cada noche y estaba planeando robarle a Peter una camiseta para que pudiera tener su olor. (En algún momento debería pensar en lo siniestro que era todo esto, parecía un acosador, pero ahora mismo tenía algo más importante de lo que ocuparse).

No abrió el paquete (blanco y sin ninguna seña identificativa como había indicado el vendedor) hasta que supo que estaría solo en casa durante varias horas (su padre estaba trabajando y la manada estaba reunida en una tarde de cine para la que él había puesto una excusa de no encontrarse bien y dejado claro que nadie le molestara). Dentro, en su propia caja, estaba el dildo con forma de pene de lobo. Dios, aún no podía creer que hubiera comprado eso, ni siquiera tenía uno normal, hasta ahora tan solo había usado sus dedos. Lo giró en sus manos, lo examinó minuciosamente familiarizándose con su textura, su flexibilidad, su forma. Incluso tenía un nudo en la base (en cuanto lo había visto en las imágenes había investigado qué era y, bueno, esa erección no había sido fácil de bajar) y se preguntaba si Peter en su forma humana también lo tendría o solo en forma animal. No creía que fuera capaz de meter eso dentro de todos modos, pero ahí estaba, por si acaso.

Lo envolvió con su mano y la movió arriba y abajo como si lo estuviera masturbando y pensó en Peter mientras lo hacía. En Peter lobo sentado delante de él con su enorme cuerpo y esos brillantes ojos azules fijos en él. Ya estaba tan duro que no creía tardar mucho en correrse y eso que ni se había tocado. Necesitaba aliviar esa excitación o no conseguiría disfrutarlo como quería. Colocó el dildo en la mesilla, pegado con la ventosa que tenía en la base, y siguió masturbándolo al mismo ritmo que se masturbaba a sí mismo, vertiendo un chorro de lubricante en ambas manos. Apenas duró un par de minutos antes de correrse con la imagen de Peter corriéndose en su mano.

—Soy ridículo—murmuró para sí.

Bajó a la cocina y limpió el dildo como indicaban las instrucciones. Se dio una ducha para relajarse, intentando deshacerse de los nervios y del exceso de excitación, y se lavó a conciencia. Cuando regresó a la habitación tan solo llevaba la toalla a la cintura. Cerró la puerta y se tumbó en la cama con el dildo y el lubricante a un lado y el lobo de peluche al otro. No quería ensuciarlo, pero le ayudaba a imaginarse a Peter. Sabía que el lobo nunca se interesaría en él de ese modo, le doblaba la edad y podía encontrar a gente mucho más interesante que él, era un amor igual de imposible que con Lydia (no que estuviera enamorado, solo sexualmente interesado, de verdad –y como para no estarlo–). Sacudió la cabeza apartando esos pensamientos y se puso manos a la obra.

Le llevó varios días acostumbrarse al tamaño, metiendo cada vez un poco más, y las fantasías que tenía eran cada vez más intensas y sucias. Aprovechaba cada oportunidad que tenía para utilizarlo, casi siempre con la cabeza hundida en el lobo de peluche (al que había logrado envolver en una camiseta de Peter). Su posición favorita era pegar el dildo en el frente de su mesilla y empalarse en él a cuatro patas, imaginando ser la perra de Peter. Ese día iba a conseguirlo, se había lubricado y dilatado lo suficiente para introducir por primera vez el nudo y tenía toda la noche libre para intentarlo.

—Ngh... Dios, tan... ¡Uhn!

Presionó un poco más hacia atrás y al fin lo consiguió. Era tan grande, se sentía más grande de lo que era y estaba tan lleno. No podía moverse, no podía seguir embistiendo, solo podía sentir la presión en su interior, su próstata siendo presionada constantemente. Ya se había corrido una vez y estaba a punto de correrse otra.

—Peter... Peter... Joder...—jadeaba entre gemidos, totalmente ajeno a lo que le rodeaba.

—Oh, cariño, podrías habérmelo dicho antes.

Apenas registró aquella voz, parecía una más de las que sonaban en sus fantasías. Gimió y contoneó las caderas, aferrándose al lobo de peluche.

—Incluso puedes meter el nudo, impresionante.

Supo que la voz era real cuando sintió una mano acariciar sus cabellos. Levantó la cabeza y se quedó helado. Peter estaba allí, el real, viéndole masturbarse con un dildo con forma de pene de lobo. Entró en pánico. Intentó apartarse desesperado, necesitaba salir de allí y esconderse en el rincón más oculto del planeta.

—Hey, hey, vas a hacerte daño—Peter le impidió moverse sujetándolo por ambos hombros. Pudo sentir cómo absorbía algo del dolor cuando el nudo tiró de su entrada y eso también ayudó a relajarlo—. Tranquilo, te ves maravilloso así.

—Pe- ¿Peter?—le miró confuso, su rostro ruborizado hasta más allá de su cuello mientras que Peter le sonreía con calma.

—Si llego a saber que querías esto habría dado vía libre a mi lobo.

—¿Qué? T-tu... A tu lobo no le gusto—preguntó confuso, olvidando por un momento la situación en la que se encontraba.

—Oh, claro que le gustas, le vuelves loco. Por eso tengo que mantenerme alejado de ti cuando estoy transformado, es difícil mantenerlo controlado en esos momentos cerca de ti—le explicó, apartando sus cabellos empapados en sudor de su frente y acariciando su mejilla.

—¿Y tú...? ¿A ti te gusto?—preguntó con demasiada esperanza en su voz.

—Mi lobo y yo somos uno, solo que yo tengo más control y puedo evitar saltar sobre ti cada vez que te veo. Ahora, ¿por qué no sustituimos ese juguetito por algo mejor?—sugirió con una pecaminosa sonrisa.

—Sí, sí, por favor—suplicó sin dudarlo, aferrándose al jersey de Peter.

Peter le ayudó a sacar el dildo de su interior, su fuerte pero delicada mano envolvió su miembro por la base para evitar que se corriera mientras lo hacía. Stiles no podía creer que Peter realmente lo estuviera tocando así, que fuera a... mejor no pensar en ello o se correría a pesar de todo.

—Eso es, buen chico—le alabó, acariciando sus cabellos.

Stiles apenas podía moverse, pero Peter lo levantó y lo tumbó sobre la cama, boca abajo.

—Ya estás tan preparado para mí. Estoy seguro de que podré deslizarme hasta el fondo de una sola embestida—le decía mientras observaba maravillado su brillante y enrojecido agujero. Acariciaba con suavidad su borde con la punta de los dedos, estaba abierto y boqueando, necesitando algo dentro—. Ahora solo tengo que hacerte una pregunta. ¿Me quieres en mi forma humana o como lobo?

Ni siquiera tuvo que pensarlo.

—Lobo, lobo, quiero al lobo, por favor—suplicó arrodillándose y levantando su trasero.

Escuchó la risa de Peter antes de que esta se transformara en un gruñido animal y en un momento tuvo al lobo detrás de él. Necesitó agarrarse la erección él mismo para evitar correrse cuando lo vio. Tan grande y robusto, sus ojos azules brillando intensos y su lengua babeando sobre su espalda. Había un gruñido constante, no amenazador, más bien de excitación, y restregaba su vientre contra la caliente espalda de Stiles. Cuando sintió la polla del lobo rozar su raja soltó un intenso gemido.

—Dios, por favor, Peter, Peter, lo necesito, por favor—suplicó casi sollozando.

El lobo no le hizo esperar. Se colocó sobre Stiles, presionando sus hombros contra el colchón con las patas delanteras, y tan pronto como consiguió que la punta de su verga diera con su objetivo, embistió con fuerza. Stiles estaba dilatado, tan abierto, y ese poco de dolor fue glorioso. El chico ni siquiera gimió, tan solo boqueó sin aire. Su cuerpo temblaba y comenzó a sollozar de alivio. Al fin había conseguido lo que tanto llevaba deseando. Peter comenzó a embestir sin contenerse, sus gruñidos más intensos y sus garras clavándose ligeramente en los hombros del chico. Stiles estaba sin palabras, no podía más que gemir, jadear y entregarse al lobo. Probablemente se corrió, pero apenas se percató de ello con el intenso placer que Peter le proporcionaba. Sabía que iba a ser bueno, pero jamás había imaginado que tanto, no tenía ni comparación con ese ridículo dildo.

Su espalda se arqueó y sus rodillas dejaron de sostenerlo cuando el nudo se hinchó dentro de él. Es posible que perdiera la consciencia porque de repente Peter humano estaba sobre él y aún dentro de él, anudado. Lo movió consigo hasta tumbarse de lado en la cama, con cuidado de no forzar fuera el nudo.

—¿Ha sido como lo imaginabas?—le preguntó, susurrándole al oído y mordiéndolo de paso.

—Mmh...—gimió adormecido y exhausto.

—Vaya, así que esto es lo que se necesitaba para dejarte sin palabras, es bueno saberlo.


End file.
